


Stolen

by maebyrutherford (maeberutherford)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeberutherford/pseuds/maebyrutherford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about Alistair's anger and grief over the Warden making the Ultimate Sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen

She took the blade from his hand, quick as lightning, using her rogue skills against him.

It was supposed to be his hand that dealt the final blow, his sacrifice for his kingdom, his own horrible honor, and she took that from him.

She took the blade and she took the arch demon’s life and she took her own life while he could only scream as he tried in vain to reach her. 

The stone beneath his feet shook with the dragon’s cry, and even as she held on as it thrashed driving the sword further into its skull, the sword that he was supposed to be wielding, he could still hear her shout through the chaos, as if they were on their own frequency.

“Your people need you, Alistair! I love you! I will be with you, always!” 

Perhaps she had known she wouldn’t live long enough to die in his arms, that he would be denied even that much.

She had lied, because he was utterly alone, bitter and angry. He couldn’t feel her; he couldn’t feel much of anything.

She was strong, she could have pushed on without him, she could have lived a real life. He was weak, strong only with her by his side. How could she not have known this?

She took his blade, his life, his love, his heart and soul, leaving behind a husk of a man who pretended to be King.


End file.
